Before It Has Begun, We've Already Won
by macytayyy
Summary: "Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds. It's all over now. Before it has begun. We've already won! We are wild! We are like young volcanoes! We are wild! Americana, exotica, do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?" The Final War. Percabeth's Final Moments. **Set in BLOOD OF OLYMPUS**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! UnderwaterPercabeth here! So sorry I haven't been updating on this account in a while. I haven't really been working on Percy Jackson stories, mine are more original right now; original characters, plots, etc., etc. I thought about this idea when I heard the song "Young Volcanoes" by Fall Out Boy. Currently my most favorite song.**

 **This chapter is just a setup for later chapters. The plot/ meaning of the song will be in the next chapter. As always, relax, read, and review!**

"We're the beginning of the end… Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds. It's all over now. Before it has begun. We've already won!

We are wild! We are like young volcanoes!

We are wild! Americana, exotica, do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?"

I sang under my breath as I worked on my laptop. Percy was on guard duty tonight, and I promised him that I would stay up and wait for him to be finished.

Just as I was singing the last verse of the song, I looked up, and there stood my boyfriend in the doorway.

"Hey, beautiful! I didn't know that you had the great of a voice!"

I blushed, as he knew that I didn't like to be flattered. Especially by him.

"Sorry. I just love that song."

"Don't apologize. Now," he came and sat next to me on the bed, and once he was close enough, I leaned against him, placing my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Why is that your favorite song? I've only heard you ever listening or singing to that song since this quest started."

"I love that song because, Percy…" I paused, tilting my head up to look into his deep, sea green eyes that I loved so much, "This quest is hard. This quest is the hardest we've ever been on. Ever. And I…. I can't help but feel like we may not get out of this alive. I... we… we just can't afford to have those thoughts. Especially now. Especially not against an enemy as powerful as Gaea. That song is just so inspirational. Because even though this war is nowhere near over, we have to have the perspective that we've already won. We can't afford to lose. It's not just our lives that hang in the balance this time. This whole world will die if we don't stop her. Before this war has even begun, we've already won. Because we will win. Because we _have_ to win."

"Wow…." Percy blinked multiple times, "That was… uh… That was really deep, Wise Girl."

I giggled, and then laid my head back down on Percy's chest, then said, "Now goodnight. I'm tired."

"Goodnight, Wise Girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in two days! Let's go! Thanks to** BibiaValeS2 **for following this story and favoriting it; you guys may not realize how much it means to me when you guys review, favorite, and follow me or my stories, it truly means a lot. Now, done with all that Esappiness, let's carry on with this story! The story will be finished in the next one or two chapters, I just don't know when I'll have time to write/ update, especially with finals coming up this week. Now, as always, RELAX, READ, and REVIEW!**

"Annabeth!"

I spun around, seeking out the voice that had called my name. Jason.

"Yeah? I'm a little busy here!" The hoards of monsters in front of me disintegrated quickly as I thrust my dagger into the heart of each one.

"Yeah. Well… You're needed somewhere else."  
"Where?"

"Umm. The room down the hall."

"Okay… why, again?"

I could tell Jason didn't want me to know what he was about to say, or at least, he didn't want to be the one to tell me.

"Jason," I demanded. "What. Is. It?" I grated out.

"It's… Percy. He's hurt."

I spun around at those words, fixing Jason with a glare so intense that he shrunk back, and I kicked the last monster in the chest and then ran in the direction Jason told me to.

* * *

"Percy!"

I ran into the room, where Piper stood over him. Percy. My Percy. With a giant, gaping hole in his sternum. To his side, just behind Piper, a bloody sword lay, and I could tell that the blood that tainted it, was my boyfriend's.

I rushed to his side, and slid my hands underneath his head, and then lifted his head so that he lay on my knees.  
Tears streamed down my face, my heart breaking into pieces because I knew from the look of the wound that it was an internal wound. The sword cut through some of his internal organs. And he wouldn't be able to live without them.

He was dying.

Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus was almost dead.

Her Seaweed-brained boyfriend was leaving her. Forever.

* * *

"Annabeth..."

"Yes, Percy?" I sat with him now, his head still lying in my lap.

"Will you…" he winced, "will you sing… that- that song? The one you… the one you were singing in your room?"

"Of course, Percy." As I licked my lips, Piper, and Jason, who had joined us in the room, left, giving us some much-needed privacy.

"We're the beginning of the end…" I began, and as the reality of what was happening- that Percy really was dying- sank in, tears formed in the corners of my eyes, but I tried to keep them hidden- trying to stay strong for him. As I continued on to the next line, my voice kept breaking as I sang the lines: "Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds. It's all over now." I couldn't hold the tears in any longer, they now streamed down my face with no sign of stopping. "Before it has begun... We've already won." I paused and hummed the break in the lyrics before continuing again, "We are- w-wild. We are like… young vol-can-o-oes." I ducked my head, before lifting it again, staring into Percy's sea-green eyes, "We are.. w-wi-ld. Amer-icana, exoti-ca, do you wanna…. feel... a little… beautiful, baby?"

After I finished singing that part of the song- the part of the song I sang when Percy was coming back from guard duty- Percy sighed and closed his eyes. A moment later, when they opened again, I could tell that the end was near, and in his eyes, I could see that he knew it too.

"Annabeth… I love you." was the last words he said to me. The last words he would ever say.

I just hope that the last words he would hear were the ones that I repeated back: "I love you too, Percy. I love you. My gods, I love you so much."

And that's when I broke down. I ducked my head, placed my forehead against his, and placed my lips against his cold lips.

I cried and cried.

Hours later, I picked myself up. I placed my hands underneath his head and slid his head to the floor and I slid from under him and stood up. I gripped my dagger in my hands, and I spun on my heals, determination set on my tear-stained face.

The person who destroyed my happiness. She's going to pay.

I'll kill the whole earth if I have to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaack! (I think...) :\ aaaaaanyway... this will be the second to last chapter of this story. I have no idea when the last chapter will come out... but, I'll try to get it up soon. Thanks for reading! And as always, relax, read, and REVIEW!**

The blood that Percy bled as he… died... at the Acropolis watered the ground, and combined with the blood from the nasty slash down the inside of my right leg, the ground bubbled and boiled, Gaea fighting to rise to the surface.

I watched with keen satisfaction as the ground fought into a round shape, and as the free dirt formed the shape of a woman, and as this all happened, I dreamed of all the horribly painful ways I would send this woman back to Tartarus.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the menacing voice of the primordial goddess of the Earth, "Oh, my dear, sweet Annabeth. Where's your boyfriend? Or did my minions kill him?" She feigned a look of hurt before saying, "Oh, that's too bad, isn't it? Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to kill you so that you can join him!"

Before she could say another word, I raised Percy's sword that I had uncapped so that it now sat in my hand, it's blade gleaming in the noon sun.

I raced forward, aiming the blade into the gut of the goddesses stomach. The woman blocked my slash with a blade of her own that was she conjured from the earth. We jabbed and paired for what seemed for what seemed like forever.

We fought, and the only thing that existed was Percy's sword in my hand, the monster in front of me, and the determination and grief that was set in the features of my face, and the malice that was set in hers.

She aimed her blade of dirt at my stomach, but I used Riptide to disarm her and then proceeded to grab my dagger from the sheath that was strapped to my waist and aimed it at her heart. The blade struck true, sinking into her muddy flesh. I knew I could not kill her on my own, but I could keep her fighting, drainer of her energy until someone came to help.

Gaea screamed, the dagger lodged in her heart, and she crumpled to the ground, her grainy skin crumbling, fissures appearing in her skin that sand washed out of. Along with my dagger that went _into_ her chest, three little points stuck _out_ of her chest. As she fell to the ground, a wash of black hair and shining, yet sad, sea green eyes standing over her, his chest heaving. On first glance, I thought it was Percy, and hope rose in my chest, before I caught sight of the gleaming Celestial bronze armor, glinting in the sun, and underneath, the loud Hawaiian shirt that only the god of the Seas, Poseidon, can wear, and still look fashionable.

Seeing someone that looked so unmistakably like her boyfriend, the one who was now… dead. The word sent a hollow panging through her chest, and she fell to the ground, dropping Riptide to bring her hands up to her head and tears streamed down her face as she cried. No. Not cry. She full-on sobbed. Heartbreaking sobs.

Annabeth Chase, the strongest and smartest daughter of Athena, was broken. So utterly broken.


	4. Profile Change

**Hey guys! This isn't an update of a story, just an update on ME! I will be changing my username from** **UnderwaterPercabeth** **to m** **acytayyy**

 **Love you lots!**

 **BBBYYYYYYEEEE!**

 _ **macy**_


End file.
